


Distracted By You

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Liam Zayn & Nick are very very brief, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Wall Sex, a teeny bit of misunderstanding and moping, all the fun stuff, happy AF ending, i guess, lots of banter, meet cute, moments of sickly sweet cuteness, not that it's important, they kinda share that really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: “Can I help you, mate?” the man asked, his voice high and raspy.Harry didn’t know what to say. His anger was gone. Why was he here again? His words got stuck in his throat and his brain didn’t know what to do. The last thing he wanted was to be a stuttering mess in front of this man.“Need something?” the man asked again. He snapped his fingers in front of Harry’s face.Despite being a few inches shorter, he had a very commanding presence. Harry felt a tiny spark of his earlier anger and finally got his mouth to work long enough to stutter out a response.“You—you’re too loud!”Harry had never been good at confrontation.The man laughed loudly and Harry noticed that his eyes crinkled adorably when he did so. “You’re kidding, right?” He gestured to the space around them. “I’m a paying customer, mate. Last I checked, I’m allowed to do whatever I want.”OR the one where Harry confronts the loud man in the pub and it quickly turns flirty and heated and ends up with them in a very steamy situation. And then kind of goes to hell when Harry realises he forgot to get his number.





	Distracted By You

**Author's Note:**

> Hooooooooooooooly shit. I don't even know what to say. I never expected myself to write another fic. Least of all one with so much smut. I wrote one last summer and I thought it was going to be a one-off but thanks to a lot of encouragement and a prompt that was too good to ignore, this fic was born.
> 
> First off I have to thank my Twitter group chat, the Stage B Bitches, especially Melissa who this fic is for. It was her prompt after all. And to Kimberly, my beta & Brit-picker. Thank you for putting up with me and my questions, my horrible spelling/typing skills and my raging insecurity. And to Saskia, thanks for the encouragement and I hope you like Sassy the cat!! And thanks to all three of you for the many gay porn/Larry porn gifs that kept me going.
> 
> And to my Whats App group chat, AKA the best people ever. Thank you also for encouraging me and listening to me rant and answering me when I asked what another British word for "wank" was haha. Kat, Avery, Pia, Um and Marcella, thank you, love you all!!
> 
> We've been through it a million and a half times so I really hope there aren't any errors. If there are, I apologise. Well, without any further ado, here it is!!

 

***

Harry was focused.

It was only him and the dart board, more specifically the tiny red circle of the bullseye nestled in the green circle of the bull. The dart was light as a feather where he held it between his thumb and forefinger. The tip glistened, even in the dim light of the pub. Harry _was_ the dart, they were one. He imagined the dart sailing through the air, piercing the impossibly tiny red circle. He imagined the fanfare afterwards, the free drinks, the glory of being the darts champion of Mel’s Pub in London.

Perhaps he was being a tad dramatic. He was only playing with his two friends, after all. No one in the pub was paying them much attention. Save for the girl with long brown hair and short mini skirt who had kept giving him the eye all night. Harry wasn’t in the business of breaking hearts; he was more interested in her bright pink heels. Anyway, he preferred someone with more muscles, more body hair and something special between their legs that girls didn’t have.

But back to the dart board.

Harry was ready. He was not going to fuck it up this time. He felt sure of himself and confident that he had calculated the distance correctly. He was going to win for once. Lord knew his wallet could use a break from losing. Niall and Nick, while being his best friends, had no qualms about ordering pint after pint when Harry was the one paying. Niall even went as far as ordering a two hundred bottle of whiskey once. Harry swore he hated the Irish that night.

Harry took a deep breath. It was now or never. He closed his eyes, sent up a silent prayer to dart board Gods, and opened them again. He was focused on the red dot. He pulled back his hand a bit, ready to release the dart.

“OI OI YOU LOSE AGAIN YOU FUCKER!!”

The high-pitched voice rang through the pub just as Harry released into the air. He watched with growing horror as the dart sailed through the air, veering to the right and piercing the double ring where it came to its final resting place. Harry’s mouth dropped open in utter shock. He vaguely registered that Niall and Nick were howling with laughter beside him.

“You lose, Styles!”

“I hope you’re ready to buy me the finest bottle of Irish whiskey, lad!”

Harry was about to tell them to fuck off and that he would be doing no such thing when the high raspy voice sounded once more.

“YOU OWE ME THREE DRINKS NOW PAYNO. NO ONE CAN BEAT ME. I AM THE BEST!! SUCK IT LAD!!”

Harry felt anger flash through his body like white hot lightening. He was a livewire and he was ready to snap. He scanned the pub to find the man that belonged to the offending voice. The decently-sized space was packed with people. It was a Friday night after all. No one seemed to stand out to him. The people lining the bar were in their own groups, talking quietly amongst themselves. The people on the makeshift dance floor near the back of the pub were too busy grinding on each other to be the source of the voice that caused Harry to lose his game.

“WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO PLAY POOL?! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT’S DONE! WE’RE DOING IT THE TOMMO WAY NOW, LADS!”

Harry felt his entire body go rigid from anger. His eyes zeroed in on the pool tables in the middle of the room. One was occupied by the brown-haired girl and her friends. The second pool table, which seemed to be extra illuminated by the light above was surrounded by three men. The first was a raven-haired man with stunning cheekbones and toffee-coloured skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry acknowledged that he was a stunningly beautiful man. But no time for that now. The shorter man beside him was well-muscled with close cropped brown hair. Cute, but not Harry’s type.

And then there he was. Harry couldn’t see him properly. He was bent forwards, lining up a shot. Harry didn’t give a shit what the man looked like. He was pissed off and maybe a little tipsy and he was going to give this man a piece of his mind.

“Harry, you owe us a drink!”

Harry waved Niall off with hand over his shoulder. His eyes didn’t leave the man at the pool table. The man seemed to make the shot and he jumped up into the air, screaming loudly once more. He was turned to his friends, proclaiming his victory in their faces. Harry only saw the back of him now. The man was compact, curvy and had an arse that (almost) made Harry forget his anger for a second. No. It wasn’t time for that.

Harry stalked over to the pool table, the anger flowing through his body and the need to throttle this tiny man with the loud voice becoming more and more pronounced with each step.

Harry wasn’t a violent man. In fact he was the complete opposite. He had been told time and time again that he was too kind since he was a child. He cried over romantic movies, he helped old ladies cross the street, he called his mother three times a week. One time he accidently killed bee and he cried for a full ten minutes. He’d like to say he was a kid when it happened but that would have been a lie. But now he was pissed off and he had every intention of giving this man a very strongly worded talking-to.

When Harry reached the pool table the man still had his back to him. He was mouthing off loudly to the short-haired man who Harry thought looked kind of like a puppy dog. The model-looking man didn’t seem to be paying attention to the rantings of his obnoxious friend. Harry took a deep breath and tapped the shorter man on the shoulder.

The man turned around and Harry felt all of the anger drain from his body at once. The man was absolutely beautiful. He had the sharpest cheekbones and his caramel-coloured hair was artfully swept up into a high quiff. And even in the dim light Harry could see that his eyes were a magnificent blue that rivalled the ocean and sparkled brighter than any diamond. His blue and black plaid shirt was a bit big on him but it worked. It contrasted well with the black skinny jeans that seemed painted on his short but strong legs. They were cuffed at the ankle right over a pair of well-worn Vans. The image of Harry bending this man over the pool table entered his mind and he quickly squashed it down. That was _not_ why he was here.

“Can I help you, mate?” the man asked, his voice high and raspy.

Harry didn’t know what to say. His anger was gone. Why was he here again? His words got stuck in his throat and his brain didn’t know what to do. The last thing he wanted was to be a stuttering mess in front of this man.

“Need something?” the man asked again. He snapped his fingers in front of Harry’s face.

Despite being a few inches shorter, he had a very commanding presence. Harry felt a tiny spark of his earlier anger and finally got his mouth to work long enough to stutter out a response.

“You—you’re too loud!”

Harry had never been good at confrontation.

The man laughed loudly and Harry noticed that his eyes crinkled adorably when he did so. “You’re kidding, right?” He gestured to the space around them. “I’m a paying customer, mate. Last I checked, I’m allowed to do whatever I want.”

“You distracted me!” Harry sputtered. Jesus, he needed to get a grip. He fixed the shorter man with what he hoped was an intimidating glare. He’d been told once or twice that he could look downright scary if he put his mind to it. It didn’t seem to have any effect on the man.

“Distracted you from what?” The man had his hands on his hips and stared Harry right in the eyes. Even though he was looking up, his presence was commanding.

“I—” Harry began and then stopped. No, he was going to stand his ground. He took a deep breath. “I was playing darts and I was lining up a shot and you made me miss it!”

“ _I_ made you miss it?” the man laughed, eyes crinkling again. “Listen Curly, I didn’t make you do shit all. Why don’t you fuck off and go pull a nice bird, yeah?”

Harry couldn’t help the affronted noise that escaped his lips. He couldn’t tell if he was more offended by the fact that this man who had distracted _him_ told him to fuck off or that the man thought he was straight. Not that it mattered if this man was straight. Not that Harry was thinking about that. Jesus Christ. He wanted to go home and lie in bed with his cat.

“I will not fuck off,” Harry said, pulling himself to his full height to stare down at the man. “You are very rude. Other people are trying to have a good time. And your screaming is distracting!”

“Curly—”

 _“_ Harry _.”_

The man’s thin lips twisted into a smirk. “Right then, _Harold._ I think you need to get laid. Get the stick out of your arse.”

Harry squawked indignantly and mentally kicked himself right after. He wasn’t doing very well. The man spoke again before he had a chance.

“M’name’s Harry,” he mumbled more to himself than anything.

“This has been fun and all, _Harry_ but I’ve got a game to get back to meself. I was in the middle of kicking the lads’ sorry arses.”

Harry peered over the man’s shoulder at his two friends. They seemed to not be paying attention to the squabble before them and instead were pressed quite close together, the man with the short hair stroking the quiff of the other man as they stared at something on his phone. _Interesting._ His brain wondered without his permission if the obnoxious man was gay. Harry tuned back in and realized the man was still talking.

“—and I need to give Kimberly here a workout.”

Curiosity got the better of Harry. “Who’s Kimberly?” he asked and tried to ignore the way his heart sank.

“Me pool cue,” the man said. He motioned to the pool cue that was precariously balanced against the table.

“You named your pool cue?”

“Yeah, o’course.”

“After a woman?”

“Yup.”

Okay so the man was straight. Of course he was.

“Not just after any woman,” he continued. “I named this baby after me first crush.”

Straight. Definitely straight.

“The pink power ranger.”

Confusion took over for disappointment for a moment. He wanted to laugh.

“You—after the pink power ranger?” Harry asked incredulously. Where in the hell did this man come from?

“Yup, Kimberly,” the man said, nodding sagely. “She was me favourite. Of course, I later realized I was more jealous of her and wanted to be her.”

Wait. _What?!_

“You wanted to be her?”

“Sure. She got to be with Tommy didn’t she? He was fit.” The man said it so casually like he was talking about the weather. Though he was right, Tommy was the fittest power ranger.

Wait. So he _was_ gay. Not straight. The image of bending the beautiful man over the pool table flashed through his mind again and his dick twitched at the thought. No. Goddamn it, _no._ He needed to get his shit together and realize why he was here in the first place. Instead, his brain shut down further and disconnected from his mouth.

“So you’re gay?”

The man laughed loudly and Harry found himself thinking that he could get used to that sound. It was high and clear like tinkling bells.

“I am, mate. Same as you.”

And what? How the hell did he know? Harry didn’t think he was _that_ obvious. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and his favourite black skinnies that were ripped at the knee. His boots were his favourite light brown Chelsea ones his sister bought him for his birthday last year. Harry was convinced that this man was sent by karma or the gods or the universe or some higher power to fuck with him and drive him crazy.

“How did—”

“Please, I knew from the second I saw you.” The man said. He tapped the side of his head with his forefinger. “I’m perceptive.”

“But you told me to pull a woman!”

“I was taking the piss, mate,” the man said, his seemingly ever-present smirk tugging at his lips. “Anyone with eyes can see you fancy men.”

Harry wanted to throttle him for being so annoying. He also wanted to push him against the pool table and kiss his pretty pink lips until he was breathless. So there was that.

“How about you buy me a drink to make it up to me, yeah?”

Harry was still a little bit mad, he really was, but instead of giving the man a piece of his mind like originally intended he found himself nodding dumbly and agreeing. The man’s friends had long since disappeared and Harry vaguely wondered where Niall and Nick were as he followed the man to the bar.

“Hey wait,” he said, just as they sat down on the two seats that had opened up. “What’s your name?”

The man’s answering smile was blinding and it caused his bright eyes to crinkle.

“Louis. M’name is Louis.”

***

One drink turned out to be two pints each and two shots of tequila, which Louis so graciously pointed out Harry owed to him for wrecking his game of pool. Harry refrained from pointing out that Louis wrecked _his_ game first in favour of continuing their conversation.

And Louis. _Louis._

Never in his life had Harry met such a captivating individual. Louis was sunshine and lightening and mischief wrapped up in a small package made of soft curves and sharp edges. Harry noticed details about him that he never bothered to notice on any of his past dates like how his wrists and hands were delicate but his thick thighs seemed powerful. Not that this was a date. It wasn’t. He was ignoring the part of his brain that wanted it to be.

They talked for over two hours and yet it felt like nothing. It was like they had known each other for years. There were almost no silent moments between them and when there was it was comfortable. It had only been the two of them in their own little world. Louis’ friends, who Harry learned were named Liam and Zayn and were boyfriends, had long since left. Nick had tapped out and gone home after an hour. Harry was sure Niall was still around somewhere, probably trying to pull.

Harry learned that Louis was twenty eight, only two years older than him, which surprised Harry. Louis had a Peter Pan-like quality to him; young and impish forever. He was a secondary school drama teacher and while he loved his job, the kids could be a handful sometimes. His class had just finished putting on their springtime play, _Grease;_ Louis told him proudly that it was his idea and that his kids had smashed it. The way his eyes lit up with joy and pride made Harry’s heart flutter in his chest. The fond fluttering intensified when Louis told him about his family (five sisters and a brother!) and the crinkles by his eyes were the deepest they had been that night.

Harry told Louis about his work in the bakery and how he hoped to own it one day. Louis was having none of his shyness and humility and promptly declared that Harry was probably the best baker in all of London and how he just _had_ to try one of Harry’s ”famous” creations. Harry felt himself flush under the praise. He was always worried he wasn’t as good as people said he was. But the earnest look in Louis’ eyes made him believe it.

They bonded over tattoos and the fact that they were almost equally matched in the amount of ink covering their bodies. Harry’s arms were bare and most of his tattoos out for the world to see but Louis was covered by his long sleeved shirt. After a few minutes of begging he lifted his sleeves as far they could go and showed off his random, but beautiful, tattoos. Harry, only having gotten a glimpse at Louis’ golden tan skin, wanted to see all of it. He truly was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

Louis was still very obnoxious and loud but Harry found himself not minding it so much. His brain not so helpfully suggested it was because his dick had taken over his rational thinking skills but that was neither here nor there. The only time he felt the familiar flare of annoyance was when Louis _insisted_ that most of the music Harry liked was for “boring, old hipsters who think they’re better than everyone else, Harold” and Harry had to count to ten in his mind. How could anyone not like The Beatles or Fleetwood Mac?! The world was going to hell in a hand basket. Honestly.

As the number of drinks grew larger they got closer and closer, inching towards each other until Louis’ knee was touching his and his small hand was resting over his bigger one on the bar. Their heads were tilted toward each other’s, their faces a few inches apart. Harry found himself studying Louis’ lips more than actually listening to what he was saying.

“—to dance?”

Harry forced himself to pry his gaze away from Louis’ lips. His beautiful lips that Harry imagined wrapped around his— _Christ. Stop it._

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I was asking you,” Louis said with a knowing smirk, “if you wanted to dance?”

Harry directed his gaze over Louis’ shoulder to the dance floor near the back of the pub. “Dance floor” was being generous. It was more of a bit of open floor space with no tables in front of the juke box that had seen better days. Drunk and horny people needed an excuse to grind on each other he supposed. But dancing? Harry wasn’t sure about it. His sister once told him that when he attempted to dance he looked like an uncoordinated baby deer on ice. It wasn’t a lie. He never seemed to have full control over his limbs and he tripped over his own feet more often than not.

But he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to know what Louis’s small, compact body felt like against his own. He wanted to hold Louis close and get lost in the music with him. He would bet his life that Louis was an incredible dancer. He had to be with an arse like that.

Harry downed the rest of his fruity pink drink that Louis insisted he order and slid off the bar stool. He held out his hand to Louis. “Let’s go.”

Louis downed his drink with a silent smirk and hopped off the bar stool. He gripped Harry’s hand tightly and pulled him towards the dance floor wordlessly. Harry was helpless to do anything but follow and stare at Louis’ gorgeous arse as it swayed in front of him.

Harry was right. Louis was an incredible dancer.

No sooner had they stepped on the dance floor did Louis pull Harry against him, chest firmly against Louis’ back. He placed Harry’s hands on his small waist and lifted his own to tangle in Harry’s hair. It wasn’t as long as it used to be but still long enough for Louis to get a good grip. Harry almost moaned when Louis gave his hair a light tug. And when Louis started to move his hips in a slow, sensual grind, Harry nearly lost his mind.

The music was something slow and sexual but Harry hardly paid it any mind. He was more focused on Louis’ arse against his crotch and how his dick was rapidly filling up without his permission. He ground his hips against Louis’ arse experimentally and swore he heard Louis’ breath hitch. Louis threw his head back as best as he could, resting it on Harry’s shoulder. All Harry had to do was lean down a bit and his lips would brush the small patch of exposed skin between Louis’ neck and shoulder. So he did. Louis’ breath hitched again and Harry wanted to hear that sound over and over again. His hands found their way under Louis shirt and came to a rest on the warm skin of his hips.

Harry wasn’t sure how long they were locked in this sensual grinding embrace. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours. Time seemed suspended. His dick was fully hard now and threatening to bust his zipper but he didn’t dare move. If Louis kept up his grinding he was going to come in his pants like a horny teenager. He didn’t care.

And then Louis was not against him anymore. He didn’t have time to be confused because Louis was back on him in a split second, joining their bodies from chest to toe. Louis was as hard as he was and Harry almost shot off in his pants again at the knowledge that Louis was just as riled up as he was. Louis’ breath tickled his ear.

“Please tell me you’re going to take me out of here,” he rasped in a voice that was already half-wrecked. “I wouldn’t mind coming in me pants but I’d rather you fuck me.”

Louis pressed his lips below his ear lightly and Harry almost lost it for real this time. His dick was blurting out precome at an alarmingly rate. Louis was going to be the death of him. What a way to go.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go.” He was surprised at how deep his own voice was. He pulled Louis hurriedly across the dance floor to the bathrooms.

Harry almost cried when he saw the line for the bathroom was insanely long. He was all for gender equality and having bathrooms for all genders but at this moment he wished for a men’s bathroom more than he had wished for anything in his entire life. Louis tugged on his hand and attached himself to his side. He was as needy to get his hands on him as Harry was.

Harry eyed the door to the back alley and an idea sparked in his mind. He pulled Louis along with him a bit harshly. “Come with me.”

The slightly cool night air was a bit sobering but not enough to calm the way Harry’s skin burned to touch Louis.

“Out here, really, Harold?” Louis already looked half-fucked out but he hadn’t lost his sass. “Kind of dirty innit?”

Harry fixed him with a glare. He enjoyed the way it rendered Louis speechless for a moment. “Are you complaining?”

“N-no,” Louis said. He cleared his throat. His blue eyes sparkled even in the dark space lit only by the streetlight at the end of the alley. “Mel doesn’t condone people fucking in the pub.” Louis smirked and shrugged. “Everyone does anyways. I’ve given and received my share of blowjobs in the bathrooms here, I’ll have you know. Once even a hand job on the dance floor.” His eyes crinkled as he laughed and he proudly said, “Could have got meself thrown out for that one.”

“Really?” Harry closed the few inches of space between him and Louis, effectively caging him in against the brick wall. He scanned Louis’ face from his bright eyes to his pink bottom lip caught between his teeth and back to his eyes again. “Ever been fucked against a brick wall?”

Louis’ eyes grew impossibly wider and his pupils were dilated. His voice was a breathy whisper. “No.”

“Do you want to be?”

“Yes. Fuck _yes.”_

“Good.”

Harry wasted no time in joining their mouths together. Louis’ lips were as sweet as he imagined them to be. They were a tiny bit dry against his mouth but Harry revelled in it as he swiped his tongue across them asking for entrance. Louis complied and their tongues tangled together as if that was the way they were meant to be all along. The kiss turned dirty quickly. Louis had both hands tangled in his hair again and was soft and pliant against him. The moans escaping Louis’ lips made Harry’s dick impossibly harder than it already was.

Harry broke their kiss to allow them both to catch their breath. He rested their foreheads together and for a few moments they were quiet as their panting breaths mingled together.

“How—” Louis began. His voice was the highest it had ever been. He was already so far gone.”How the fuck is a dork like you such a sex god?!”

Harry smiled sheepishly and ducked his head a bit. He’d heard that many times before. He couldn’t help the way he was. He shrugged shyly.

“Appearances are deceiving?”

“I’ll say!”

They shared a laugh. And then Louis shifted his hips against his and they were both reminded of the task at hand.

“Are you going to get on with it or what, Harold?” Louis half-snapped, more out of desperation than annoyance. “I’ll finish meself off if you insist on being as slow as you talk.”

Harry smirked. Louis was a mouthy one. Harry had a couple ideas of how he could shut him up. All of them made his dick twitch and strain against his zipper in protest.

“Do you ever shut up?”

The challenging glare Louis shot him was enough to propel Harry forward. “Make me.”

Harry joined their lips together once more in a filthy kiss. Louis had one hand in his hair and one snaking up the back of his shirt. His small hand was warm against his back and he wondered how it would feel on his dick. Harry’s hands were working on unbuttoning Louis’ jeans. He didn’t waste any time shoving his hands down Louis’ pants and wrapping his hand around his dick. It was thick and heavy in his hand. Harry wanted to see it. For now he focused on sliding his hand up and down and the broken moans that his actions were ripping from Louis’ throat.

“Fuck, Harry, _fuuuuuuuuuuck.”_

“Do you like that?”

“Jesus Christ, yes!”

Louis was tugging hard on his hair and the pleasurable pain was going straight to his dick. He could finish Louis off like this and then himself just as fast. But no. He wanted this to last. He wanted to know how it felt to be inside Louis and to make him come from it.

“Do you—” Harry started, breaking off into a moan when Louis tugged his hair _hard._ He puffed out a breath against his lips. “Do really want me to fuck you? Or do you want me to finish you off like this?”

Louis’ loud moan was answer enough. He found his voice to say, “Y-yes, fuck Harry, please.” Logic seemed to make its way through his sex-addled brain then. “Wait. Do you—do you have stuff?”

Harry nodded furiously and pulled away from Louis, his hand leaving his dick. Louis whined at the loss and reached out to him.

“Shh shh hold on a second.” Harry reached into his back pocket and freed his wallet. He ripped it open frantically and searched every little slot for what he was looking for. His heart sank momentarily when he couldn’t find it and then his fingers touched the foil packets and he nearly cried out loud in joy. “Here!” He held up the packets triumphantly. He hurriedly shoved his wallet back into his pocket.

“You—” Louis started incredulously. He then broke out into laugh, the tinkling bell sound reverberating through the alley. “You have a condom _and_ lube in your wallet?!”

Harry made the squawking sound he usually did when he was offended or embarrassed. “It’s—it’s always good to be prepared!”

“I’ll bet it is, boy scout.” Louis was half-hunched over, laughing delightedly. “No one else in the world, Harold. No one else in the bloody world!”

Harry was half a second away from crossing his arms over his chest and pouting petulantly. Louis straightened up and caught his eye. He made grabby hands towards him. “Come here, you great big bloody dork.”

Harry went forward and allowed Louis to pull him into a kiss. It turned dirty within seconds and they were back to rutting against each other and panting into each other’s mouths. Harry slightly pulled back and rested their foreheads together once more.

“You’re really okay with this?” Harry asked. He caressed the side of Louis face with one hand.

Louis nodded. “Yeah yeah. Want you to fuck me.” His hands gripped both of Harry’s shoulders. “Please.”

“Okay then,” Harry said. “But I want you to do something for me.”

“Yeah yeah, what?”

“Be loud.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis’ wicked smirk should have warned Harry that the sass was about to be blasted full force. “You want me to be loud do you, Harold?” His voice was too sweet when he fluttered his long eye-lashes and said, “You sure it wouldn’t distract you?”

“Don’t worry about distracting me,” Harry said darkly. “I promise that you’ll be more than loud by the time I’m done with you. But first—”

He took the condom packet and placed it gently between Louis’ lips. Louis face contorted in shock but he complied. “You keep this here for me while I finger you. But don’t bite down because no one gets fucked with a broken condom, okay?”

Louis’ eyes were comically wide and the blue of his eyes were almost completely overtaken by black. He nodded and made a muffled sound around the condom packet in his mouth.

“Good.” Harry smirked. It was his turn now.

Harry curled his fingers into the waistband of Louis jeans. He quirked an eyebrow at Louis who answered only with an encouraging nod. Harry pulled Louis’ jeans and pants down to his ankles in one fluid motion. Louis’ pretty pink dick sprang free and was curled towards his stomach. It was flushed and hard and leaking. Harry wanted to wrap his lips around it. Perhaps another time.

Louis attempted to lift leg but was stopped by his jeans and pants around his ankles. He grunted grumpily and Harry almost wanted to laugh.

“It’s okay,” he said with a smile tugging at his mouth. “I got you. Spread your legs as wide as you can.” Louis complied easily and he kissed the tip of his nose. “Good. This should be fine. Think of it as being restrained.” Harry didn’t miss the way Louis’ eye brows rose towards his hairline and the blurt of precome that escaped his dick. _Noted._

“I’m going to start now,” Harry said as he ripped open the packet of lube and drizzled half of it onto his fingers. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Harry didn’t wait for Louis’ nod before he reached between his legs and pressed the pad of his finger against his entrance. He pushed one finger in without any preamble. Louis bucked against him and moaned loudly around the condom packet still stuck between his lips. Harry thrusted his finger in and out of Louis slowly.

“Do you want me to tell you all the things I want to do to you, Louis?” Harry took Louis’ tight grip on his shoulders as a yes and he continued speaking as his finger worked steadily. “I want to eat you out until you are a crying, whimpering mess underneath me.” Louis moaned again and Harry added a second finger. “I want to blow you and take you to edge for _hours_ until you can’t take it anymore.”

Louis continued to moan obscenely around the condom packet, spit escaping from the corners of his mouth. Harry scissored his fingers relentlessly for a few moments as he watched precome blurt steadily from Louis’ tip.

“One more?” Harry asked and Louis was almost too fucked out already to nod. Harry added a third finger and crooked them just right. Louis bucked against him violently and moaned louder than he had so far. Harry knew he nailed _that_ spot. He continued for a few moments longer until Louis’ incoherent babbling turned frantic.

“Mmmfready mmfph,” he mumbled around the packet. Harry removed it and Louis’ raspy voice rang out loudly. “I’m ready, Harry, Jesus fuck come on, come on.”

“Okay, okay, shhh,” Harry said as he gently pulled his fingers out of Louis. Louis’ whine was frustrated and high-pitched. He removed his hands and clawed at Harry’s jeans.

Harry quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his pants down far enough to free his dick. He sighed in relief when it was finally freed. Louis made a noise in the back of his throat. He stared at Harry’s dick in awe.

“Holy fuck, that’s a monster!”

Harry would have blushed if Louis didn’t immediately start whining again and trying to pull Harry towards him.

“I know, I know,” Harry said hurriedly. “One second.” He fumbled with the condom and managed to rip the packet open. He quickly rolled it on and drizzled the rest of the lube onto his dick.

“I’m going to need you to turn around for me,” he said to Louis, gently stroking his cheek with his clean hand. “It’s the easiest way to do this. Turn around, hands on the wall, yeah?”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Louis babbled and turned hastily, placing his hands against the wall.

Harry’s eyes travelled down Louis’ body and his heart stopped when his saw his arse. It was as beautiful and perfect as he imagined it to be. He wanted to know what Louis looked like completely naked.

“Are you going to keep ogling me bum all night or are you going to fuck me?” Louis asked, his voice trailing off in a high-pitched whine.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Gonna fuck you now.”

Harry placed one hand on Louis’ stomach under his shirt, revelling in the softness he felt. Louis’ muscles tensed underneath his touch. Harry lifted him until Louis was balancing on his tip toes. His legs were spread as far as they could go with his jeans confining his ankles. Harry placed his other hand over top of Louis’ against the wall. He lined up his dick with Louis’ entrance.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, yes, please, Harry, come on, fuck me.”

Harry didn’t waste any more time in pushing into Louis. He put just the head in at first and stopped when Louis’ breath hitched. He waited a few seconds before pushing in the rest of the way. When he completely bottomed out and his hips were flush against Louis’ arse he waited a few moments for Louis to adjust. Louis felt amazing around him already and it took great effort on his part not to come.

Louis pushed back against him impatiently. “ _Move_ Harry.”

Harry pulled out nearly all the way and then thrust right back in again in one fluid motion. Louis moaned high and loud. Harry absentmindedly wondered if they should try and be quieter. But the sounds escaping Louis were too amazing to be kept silent and he didn’t care if they were caught. He never wanted Louis to stop making those noises.

“Am I better?” Harry grunted as he pushed into Louis.

“Wha—” Louis started to ask but broke into a strangled moan. “Are you—better—than who?” Louis swore loudly and his knees buckled slightly.

“Am. I. Better. Than. All. The. Men. Who. Sucked. You. Off. Here.” Harry punctuated each word with a thrust that left Louis gasping for breath.

“Y-yes. Fuck, yes, you are. Fuck.”

Harry smirked to himself and kept up a steady pace, thrusting in and out of Louis all the while holding him up with a hand on his stomach. Harry felt the all too familiar tingle at the base of his spine and the burning hot fire that coursed its way through his abdomen.

“I’m—Harry I’m—close.” Louis managed to say between his curses and unintelligible mumbling.

“Okay, baby,” Harry said. He ignored his use of the term of endearment in favour of taking Louis apart. “Can you come untouched for me?”

“I—I don’t know.”

“Try for me.”

Harry kept up his steady thrusting as Louis nodded and mumbled and moaned. Harry tightened the grip on his Louis’s hand and he kissed Louis’ neck. He pulled him up impossibly higher as he thrusted hard into him. Louis nearly screamed and Harry knew he had found his spot. He kept up his punishing pace and whispered in his ear.

“Come on, Louis. Come for me.”

Louis’ breath was punched out of him by Harry’s relentless thrusting and it only took a few more snaps of his hips before Louis was coming all over the brick wall in front of him. Harry’s dick had been hard for what felt like hours and seeing Louis come apart and feeling his hole clench around him was what sent him hurtling over the edge. Louis lazily turned his head to capture his lips in a kiss as Harry rode out his orgasm.

Louis broke the kiss and his head slumped forward. Harry gingerly pulled out of him, feeling sorry for the way Louis hissed lowly. He quickly took the condom off, tied it and threw it away from him. Normally Harry wouldn’t litter nor would he litter something so obscene but his head was too full of Louis to care.

Harry stuffed himself back into his pants hastily and zipped up his jeans. He turned Louis around he fell back against the wall. He surged forward to join their lips in a sweet kiss. When he pulled back Louis had a dopey, fucked out smile on his face.

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself.” Harry said shyly. “I hope—I hope that was okay.”

Louis snorted. His voice was too raspy to sound anything but blissful. “That was quite stellar, Harold,” he said and they both laughed. “But--- me bum’s cold now.”

Harry looked down and realized that Louis’ jeans were still around his ankles. He bent down hastily and pulled them back up, wistfully musing that a dick as pretty as Louis’ shouldn’t covered. But they were still in public. So he buttoned Louis’ jeans. Louis shifted uncomfortably.

“Sticky.”

“M’sorry.”

“Don’t be, love.” Louis pulled Harry towards him for another kiss. A kiss that had the potential to turn dirty again. Harry was about to ask Louis’ if he wanted to come back to his flat when the door next to them banged open and he heard his name.

“Christ, Harry, finally, I need—oh fuck, sorry.”

Harry turned his head away from Louis and saw Niall standing before him looking properly sheepish. It only lasted a second before his mouth twisted into a smirk.

“Getting some are you, lad?”

“Fuck off, Niall!” Harry wanted to sound gruff but it came out more as a whine. Louis laughed and peered over Harry’s shoulder.

“Hi.”

“Hiya mate!”

“Do you want something, Niall?!” Harry snapped. He shot Louis an apologetic glance. Louis just shrugged with a grin. He didn’t seem bothered in the least.

Niall seemed to remember what he was there for and a bit of panic crept into his voice. “Uh yeah, we need to go right now. I was in the bathroom with a lass and I kinda got caught—”

Louis laughed outright and Harry groaned. “You better go,” he said and kissed Harry sweetly on the lips. “I know Mel, she’ll kill him.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked. “He could go home alone.”

“Harold,” Louis said mock sternly. “He’s drunk off his arse. Take your friend home.” He kissed Harry again. “We’ll have plenty of time for fun later.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Harry had to laugh.

“Okay, fine.” He kissed Louis properly for good measure. “I _will_ see you soon.”

“Count on it, curly.”

And then Harry was being pulled away from probably the best man he had ever met in his entire life and probably the best fuck of his entire life too. No. Louis _was_ the best person he’d ever met and the best sex he’d ever had.

It wasn’t until he was sitting on the tube, a sleeping Niall slumped across his lap, did he realize that he didn’t get Louis’ phone number. A cold feeling overtook his entire body and he didn’t know if he wanted to cry or throw himself out of the moving train.

***

Harry was a man forever changed after his encounter with Louis. It was more than the best fuck he’d ever had. Louis was absolutely perfect. And now he was gone because Harry was too stupid to get his number. A part of his brain reminded him that Louis could have asked for his number and was equally at fault. They had talked for over two hours after all and while they both shared information about each other, they had forgotten about the most crucial piece, the _goddamn_ phone number. Harry supposed he could do a Google search or something of the like to find Louis.

But wait.

_Oh my God._

_No. Fuck no._

What was Louis’ last name?

He was a goddamn idiot, he was. What kind of person doesn’t ask someone else’s last name? Had his mother not raised him with manners? Harry might as well be a caveman living in the wild since he lacked the basic skills of communication. He wasn’t only a giant dork but also a great big knobhead. He might as well throw himself off of his balcony. No, he wasn’t going to do that. But maybe a good smack to the head would suffice. His cat gave him a funny (and slightly judgemental) look when he banged his head against the wall.

The small voice in the back of his mind, the place where all of his fear and insecurities lay in wait, whispered nasty things to him. Maybe Louis hadn’t wanted to get his number. Maybe all Louis wanted was a quick fuck with the next available guy and Harry was that guy. Louis with his high, tinkling laugh and sparkling blue eyes could have been using him.

No. No, Louis wouldn’t do that. Harry may not have gotten his number or his last name but he knew enough to know that.

And so, he vowed to do whatever it took to find Louis.

***

The first week after that night with Louis was a complete bust.

On Monday night, undeterred after a grueling day at work, Harry made his way to the pub alone. Niall had been banned for two weeks by a _very_ angry bartender. Niall maintained that what he was caught doing wasn’t that bad. Harry would believe him except he knew better from being friends with Niall since they were fifteen. This was the same Niall Horan who Harry had the misfortune to walk in on while he was in the middle of a threesome with two women. That in itself wasn’t bad, Harry had had a threesome once in college. The fact that there was whipped cream and rubber gloves in Niall’s ménage was burned into Harry’s brain for eternity. Nick was off to somewhere tropical on a two week holiday with his new boyfriend. So, Harry braved it alone.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but being disappointed certainly wasn’t on the list. He arrived at seven and stayed until half eleven. All he got for his trouble was slightly tipsy and shit sleep that night. No Louis.

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday passed in a similar fashion. Harry arrived at seven on the dot, saddled up to the bar, sat down and waited. He drank exactly two drinks and one shot and didn’t talk to anyone. He kept his eyes on the door and his ears open for a lilting Yorkshire accent. It never came. Harry was starting to get pitying looks from Mel the bartender and a regular drunkard had taken a liking to him. Almost a week and still no Louis.

Friday was the day Harry realized he truly was a sad human being. He had been sent home early from work that day after he dropped an entire tray of croissants and almost burned a batch of bread. His boss wasn’t exactly angry but he did look like he wanted to throttle Harry all the same. He was sent home with explicit instructions to pull his head out of his arse and not return until Sunday morning. He may have gone home and had a sad wank (or two) while thinking about fucking Louis against a brick wall. And a few times about bending him over the pool table. That had seemed to become a nightly ritual for him.

Friday night passed in a blur and Harry didn’t remember most of what happened. There was significantly more drinking and maybe some drunken singing with his new friend the drunkard but everything else was a haze. One thing was clear though. No Louis.

Saturday he slept in until half two, ordered himself takeaway, and stayed in the bed for the rest of the day. Around dinner time his cat jumped on the bed and promptly swiped him across the face with her paw.

“Ow! What was that for?!” The cat’s only answer was a glare. She seemed to be good at that. “You’re mean to me sometimes, Sassy.”

Sassy was a beautiful Russian Blue who Harry had rescued from the shelter when she was just a few months old. She loved him and would always sit his lap or on his feet when he was sitting at the table. But sometimes she was mean. There was a reason her name was Sassy. She stretched languidly and then licked her paws carefully as she continued to stare him down.

“What am I going to do, Sassy?” he asked. “I can’t find him anywhere. I’ve lost him.”

Harry pulled his pillow over his face and screamed into it. He didn’t need the neighbours to hear him. He was ninety percent sure he had gotten too loud when wanking once and he didn’t need to give old Mrs. Williams more of an excuse to throw dirty looks his way when he passed her in the hall. He removed the pillow from his face. Sassy still stared.

“Maybe he doesn’t exist. I could have made him up.” His voice was defeated when he whispered, “Or maybe he really doesn’t want me after all.”

Sassy’s only answer was to swipe him across the face two times in rapid succession. Harry sighed deeply.

“Cheers for that.”

Harry forced himself to get out of bed to feed his cat and shower so that he resembled a human being. He made a pact with himself. One, he would stop being a sad, pathetic man. Two, he would do whatever it took to find Louis.

***

Harry’s pact with himself crumpled faster than a house of cards hit with a gust of wind. He lasted almost all of Sunday, even going as far as getting a compliment from his boss on a job well done. It should have made him feel better but it didn’t. When he came home to an empty flat that night, with only Sassy and her judgemental glares to keep him company, it all came crashing back. He was mad at himself for not getting Louis’ number. He was sad because he wanted to see Louis again. And he was worried that he had completely lost the plot over a one night stand.

He promised himself that he wasn’t going to go to the pub at all that week. He needed some space from everything, to clear his head and gain back his sanity. If this—whatever it was—between him and Louis was meant to be then it would somehow work out. Maybe if he was really good the fates or the gods or karma would smile down on him.

But he still could complain.

Niall was a great friend, he really was. He was always there when Harry needed him and he had helped Harry through some low points in his life. Harry often thought of him as a brother more than a friend and he was grateful for him. Niall would never do anything to hurt him. Except when he was threatening to murder him.

“Harry, I swear to God.”

“But—”

“No.”

“But, Niall, listen—”

“Fuck off, Harry.”

“Niall!”

“What?!”

“I’m sad,” Harry said with a pout and a giant sigh. “And you’re not being a good friend.”

They were sat on the couch in Harry’s flat and were meant to be watching some action movie that Niall insisted was the best movie of the year. Harry much preferred romantic comedies but agreed to watch for Niall’s sake. Niall sat on one end of the couch and was actually trying to watch the film. Harry was on his back, head against the arm rest, his eyes cast up towards the ceiling. The white paint was peeling in a few spots. That was going to bother him.

“You’re not sad,” Niall said as he reached over to grab the bowl of crisps on the table. He stuffed a handful in his mouth. “You,” he said through a mouthful, “are an idiot. And I’m allowed to call you that because I _am_ a good friend. I don’t understand why you don’t use the bloody internet to find him like a normal person.”

“I did.”

“You did not.”

“Okay so I didn’t use the internet,” Harry conceded. “But I did go to the pub every night for a week.”

Niall made a whoop-dee-doo motion in the air with his finger without sparing a glance at Harry. He shoved more crisps into his mouth and kept his eyes on the TV where there was some big explosion happening.

“So what do I do then?”

Niall groaned deeply and picked up the remote. He paused the move and turned to face Harry. His blue eyes and usually bright cherubic face were stern.

“You stop bloody feeling sorry for yourself for one,” he said. He smacked at Harry’s legs with the remote until he sat up. “And you’re going to figure out a way to find him. Because Styles, if I have to hear about his ‘glorious arse’ one more time, I’m gonna fucking kill you.” Niall held up a finger when Harry opened his mouth to protest. “Just because you frequent Mel’s doesn’t mean he does, yeah? Yeah?” he prodded again when Harry didn’t answer.

“Yeah,” Harry mumbled. He pried the pillow from behind his back and hugged it tightly.

“Right. And just because he didn’t ask for your number doesn’t mean he didn’t want it. Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“So _look_ for him,” Niall said. “You use the internet with the information you do know about him. London’s big but it doesn’t mean it’s impossible to find someone. Right?”

“Yeah. You’re right.”

Niall seemed satisfied. “Now you’re gonna get up and make me popcorn and stop whining, yeah?”

“Ye—hey!”

Niall cackled loudly and Harry felt himself laughing along. “All right, I’ll make your bloody popcorn.” He smacked Niall with the pillow. He stood and felt his entire back crack. On his way to the kitchen he turned back and said, “Hey Nialler. Thanks.”

Niall waved him off without a word and pressed play. The sounds of a loud explosion filled the flat once more. Harry sighed to himself as he set about making Niall’s popcorn. This time he had a plan.

***

Searching for Louis on the internet resulted in a pounding headache and a cat who was annoyed with his constant moaning. Harry considered himself to be hip and up with the times. He had a Twitter account, an Instagram account _and_ a blog on Tumblr. But Facebook was something he rarely used. What he thought would be a quick search of: “Louis, London, Doncaster, Teacher” turned out to be pages of other men named Louis; none of them were _his_ Louis. A second search of: “Louis, blue eyes, lovely arse, short, loud, amazing kisser” brought up zero results. Harry had slammed his head against the keyboard and cursed the internet.

Because he was absolutely mad and seemingly a masochist, Harry decided on one last trip to the pub. He didn’t bother telling Niall where he was going. He quite liked his hair where it was and he didn’t want to find out if Niall was serious enough to shave his head when he was asleep. If he didn’t find Louis then, well, perhaps it wouldn’t be _that_ insane to put flyers up all around London.

Friday night. Two weeks after his encounter with Louis. Harry felt a new sense of confidence as he walked through the door. The fates were smiling down upon him. Or above at him? Or—where were the fates supposed to reside? Harry mentally shook himself. Wherever the fates were they were on his side. He felt it.

An hour and two drinks later Harry was seriously doubting his allegiance to the fates. They weren’t on his side. This had to be karma working against him in some way. Had he ever done anything so horrible in his life? Once he told his mother that his sister was a drug dealer but that didn’t quite pan out. When he was in primary he threw a ball at a girl named Eleanor at recess. In his defence, she was really mean to him and constantly acted like she was better than him. He never stole anything or intentionally hurt someone. He liked to think he was a decent human being. So _why_ did the universe hate him so much?

 _One more drink_ , he told himself. He didn’t have to be at work the next day but he had no interest in getting drunk again. A wank before bed was always better executed when sober. One more drink, one more sad wank, one more night of feeling sorry for himself. And then he would set out on his mission of searching the internet for Louis. A lackluster end to his two week long search but he’d do anything it took.

“OI OI I WIN AGAIN MOTHERFUCKERS!!”

 _Holy shit._ No wait. It couldn’t be? It wasn’t—was it?

Harry was afraid to turn around. He’d heard that voice plenty of times in his dreams. He’s pretty sure he had it memorized almost as much as he had the breathy moans and high-pitched whines forever engraved in his brain.

_Oh what the hell._

Harry downed his drink and abruptly turned, almost falling off of the bar stool flat on his arse. His eyes scanned the pub quickly. The first time he had done this out of anger and now it was pure desperation. His heart hammered in his chest as he searched for a reddish-brown quiff in the crowd.

His eyes found their target and his heart flip-flopped. There stood Louis, at the place where he had first laid eyes on him, at the pool table. His insanely beautiful and curvy body was outfitted with black skinnies that looked painted on and a tight burgundy t-shirt. His jeans were rolled up to show off his ankles again and he wore checkered Vans on his feet.

Harry wanted to run up and grab him and squeeze him but---no. He was in public. For now he just focused on getting his feet to move. One foot in front of the other, closing the distance between him and Louis with each step. His heart was threatening to break through his chest onto the dirty pub floor.

Harry came to a stop directly behind Louis. He was frozen for a few moments. It was now or never. He watched as Louis gleefully accepted money from two grumbling men. He took a deep breath and reached out to tap Louis on the shoulder. Déjà vu for real.

Louis turned and Harry felt the familiar _whoosh_ of the air leaving his lungs. Louis was even more beautiful than Harry remembered, if that were even possible. His hair fell across his forehead in a soft fringe and Harry’s fingers itched with the need to touch it. The blindingly bright smile that went all the way up to Louis’ eyes was enough to make his knees weak. He couldn’t believe Louis was finally standing in front of him.

Louis, who seemed to be waiting expectantly for Harry to say something. Oh right. Harry had been staring at him like a loon for the last forty five seconds.

“Come here often?”

Louis’ answering cackle made his chest soar. God, he missed that laugh.

“Really, Harold?” he said. His hands were on his hips and his eyebrows were raised. He was going for serious but the corners of his mouth twitched. “It’s been two weeks and that’s all you have for me? A dirty pun?”

 Harry cocked his head to the side and pretended to think for a few moments. “I could have said ‘want to come again’ but I thought it was too presumptuous.”

They both smiled at each other openly now. They were a pair of giddy school boys, trying not to blush around each other. 

“Follow me, Curly!”

Harry didn’t have time to ask. Louis had pushed past him and was headed towards the bar. Harry practically ran after him. He’d follow Louis anywhere. He didn’t even care that his line of thinking was probably crazy.

There was a silence between them as they sipped at their drinks. Harry’s stomach was clenching and unclenching uncomfortably.

“Am I—”

“I’m—”

They both broke off into nervous giggles. Louis gestured for Harry to go first. Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Harry said and then grimaced. He covered his face with his hands immediately. “Shit, no I didn’t mean that to sound as creepy as it did. I’m not a stalker!”

“Harry!”

Louis’ lightly scolding tone made him peek through his fingers. Louis snorted softly and gently pulled Harry’s hands from his face. He laid them on top of the scratched wooden surface in front of them and didn’t let go.

“I was looking for you too, ya knobhead!”

Hope bloomed in his chest and Harry could cry from relief. “You were? I thought---but I came here for an entire week!”

“Yeah I suppose that’s on me,” Louis said. “I was in Donny for a week. My Nan was ill and me mum needed help. I didn’t mention that I was leaving town.”

Harry felt concern and shame wash over him all at once. Here he was pining and crying while Louis was dealing with actual problems. He really was a knobhead sometimes.

“I’m sorry, Louis.”

“Nah don’t be. She’s fine now.”

“Oh. Good, I’m glad.” Harry wanted to smack himself as he put the pieces together. “And the week after that….”

“I came here looking for you,” Louis finished with a sheepish grin. “Every night that week, actually. Me mate Liam thought I had lost the plot.”

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Mine too. Niall. He wanted to kill me multiple times.” As an afterthought he added, “I should buy him a case of beer or something.” Harry felt his face scrunch up in what his sister loved to call his grumpy frog face. “I even—I looked for you on Facebook.”

“Not on Facebook.” Louis shook his head in disdain. “I was for a while but I got bored. Too many creepers on there.” He shot him a cheeky wink and Harry felt himself flush red.

“So,” Louis said, squeezing his hands where they were still joined on the surface of the bar, “let me get this straight. You came here looking for me when I was in Donny. And I came here looking for you while you were….?”

“Moping on the couch and uh---never mind, just moping.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Louis exclaimed loudly. He let go of Harry’s hands in favor of poking him in the shoulder. “Come on now, out with it!”

“I—” Harry tried desperately to think of anything other than what he almost had let slip out. “I—umm—I watched romantic comedies and umm—ate ice cream. Proper girlie stuff.”

“Oh.” Harry didn’t miss the mischievous smile that crossed Louis’ face. “I thought you were gonna say you wanked over me.”

Harry felt his mouth drop open. He wished the floor would open and up and swallow him whole. This was all he needed; finally get Louis back only to expose himself as a degenerate. Great, he may as well just leave now. Louis’ tinkling laugh, high and loud, made him want to hide his face again.

“I did.”

Wait. Louis wasn’t laughing at him. And what?!

“You—you—”

“Oh please, Harold,” he said with a flick of his delicate wrist. “As if I was gonna let such good wanking material go to waste.” Louis leaned in and pulled Harry forward by the collar of his white t-shirt. “Want to hear a secret?”

Harry nodded wordlessly. He could feel Louis’ breath against his lips.

“I tossed one off every night since we—” Louis licked his lips and all Harry had to do was move the tiniest bit forward to close the gap between them.

“Me too,” he whispered instead. “Sometimes more than that.”

“Harold, you dirty boy!”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“You were at your mum’s house!”

“Nothing my childhood bed hasn’t seen before.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry was going to close the distance between them. Who cares who was watching, he needed to kiss Louis right now.

BANG!

The slamming of glasses down on the bar made them jump apart. Mel, the young but older than Harry bartender with curly brown hair, glared at them. Both Harry and Louis couldn’t contain the giggles that escaped them.

“Would the two of you just fuck already?!” she exclaimed in a frustrated huff. “But not in my pub. I’m looking at you, Tomlinson!”

Louis held his hands up in mock surrender and Harry couldn’t help the loud, honking laugh that escaped him. He was so enamoured with Louis; it may have been crazy but he wanted so much with him already. Louis was the kind of person you could watch for hours and never get bored. He was loud and obnoxious but also soft and at certain times, pliant and sweet. In a quick flash Harry saw him have everything with Louis. It scared him but he wanted it so badly already. Something in Louis’ gaze told him that he did too.

Louis leaned in close again. “Want to get out of here, love?”

A shiver ran down Harry’s spine and he suppressed the urge to shudder. “Your place or mine?”

Louis’ delighted laugh escaped him and he was like a child on Christmas. He hastily threw a few bills down on the bar, probably too much but Harry figured Mel deserved it for the frustration they had already caused her. Louis gripped his hand tightly and led him through the crowd towards the entrance.

The night air was pleasantly warm and felt good against the bare skin of his arms. It was quiet outside, almost eerily so. But it was calm and even on the street where they stood they could see the stars above them. Harry sent up (or was it down?) a silent thanks to the fates. Louis was in front of him, going on about something, and Harry’s heart was so full of happiness it could burst.

“My place is five minutes away so we can probably—whoa, fuck!”

Harry cut Louis off by pulling him backwards into his chest. Louis was quiet as Harry turned him slowly in his arms.

“Hi,” he said, moving to brush a piece of hair from Louis’ eyes.

“Hi.”

“You talk too much.”

“You love it.”

“I do.” Harry leaned his head down as Louis titled his upward. “But I’m gonna shut you up anyways.” Harry connected their lips and in that moment he swore it felt like coming home.

They kissed until they couldn’t positively breathe anymore and when they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against one another.

“My flat,” Louis said in a whisper. “Now please.”

“Lead the way.”

Louis gripped his hand once more and Harry allowed himself to be pulled down the streets of London. Wherever Louis went, he’d follow without question.

***

It was a wonder they made it to Louis’ flat in one piece. It truly was only a five minute walk as Louis promised but with their constant stopping to kiss and grope like horny teenagers it became closer to twenty. Harry felt sweet relief wash over him when they finally reached Louis’ building. If he had to wait any longer, he’d have taken Louis apart on the street, damn common decency to hell.

Thankfully it was only three flights up and after a few moments of Louis fumbling with the keys, (Harry may have distracted him sucking a bruise on his neck) they were inside. The flat was dark but neither of them cared to turn on the lights.

Harry grabbed Louis by the biceps, spun him around and slammed him into the door. He attacked his mouth feverishly and moaned when Louis tugged on his hair with both hands. Harry was already so hard and it was bordering on painful.

“Bedroom,” he managed to growl when they broke apart for air. “Where?”

“Down the hall, first door on the right.”

“Do you wanna—”

“Yes! Please, now!”

Harry grunted wordlessly and took a step back from Louis. He bent forward, wrapped his arms around Louis’ knees and hauled him over his shoulder. Louis squeaked in a way that would probably make Harry laugh had he not been so focused on the many ways he wanted to wreck him that night.

“Harold, what the fuck?” Louis pounded on his back weakly. “Put me down right now!”

Harry said nothing. If he had thought Louis was really mad at being picked up, he would have released him immediately. Feeling how hard Louis was against his shoulder told him everything he needed to know.

Harry navigated his way through dark flat with relative ease, managing not to trip over his own feet or bump into anything that would hurt him or Louis. The door to Louis’ bedroom was half-open and Harry kicked it the rest of the way with his foot eliciting a quiet _“holy fuck”_ from Louis.

The room was decent-sized with a massive queen in the middle of it. Harry hurriedly walked forward the last few steps and deposited Louis’ onto the bed. He was on the bed and hovering over him in a flash.

“Nice bed,” Harry said, grinning down at Louis. He was already a panting, dishevelled mess.

“Thanks,” Louis replied dryly. “Do you want to compliment me silk sheets as well or are you gonna fuck me?”

“You have silk sheets?”

“Harry!”

Harry leaned down to kiss him softly. He broke away from his mouth and kissed down his jaw, onto his neck and stopping at the spot below his ear.

“Gonna need to get these clothes off first,” he whispered and felt Louis shudder underneath him.

“Yeah yeah.”

Harry rose to his knees, one on either side of Louis’ hips. He gripped his own shirt from back and pulled off, throwing it to the floor. He didn’t miss the awed gasp that came from Louis. Harry was aware that he had a good body; he worked hard to get it to its current state and even harder to maintain it. But seeing it through Louis’ eyes was humbling and he felt a deep blush make its way from his face down to his chest.

Delicate fingers traced the tattoos on his hips, stomach and collarbones. He could have come from Louis’ soft touch alone.

Harry reached forward and fumbled to pull Louis’ shirt off of his body. He needed to see more of him, _all_ of him, or else he would surely go mad with desire.

And _Louis._ He was all golden skin, sharp collarbones and tattoos that Harry wanted to take his time tracing with his tongue. Reddish-brown hair sparsely covered his chest and his small nipples were a perfect shade of dusty pink. His stomach was flat and defined and he had the littlest bit of pudge around his tummy. Harry made a mental note to leave love bites there later.

“Come on, Harry, please.” Louis bucked up in search for friction but was met with nothing. Sweat was already pooling in his collarbones and his hair was a mess from how he’d been pulling at it.

“Shhh, I’ve got you.” Harry leaned down and placed a kiss on the center of his chest. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked softly before moving to the other. Louis whined high in his throat and bucked his hips wildly at that. Harry broke off and began a trail of kisses down Louis’ body. He couldn’t stop himself from sucking a mark just below his belly button.

Harry unbuttoned Louis’ jeans and pulled them and his pants off in one fluid motion. Louis had long-since kicked off his shoes and he wasn’t wearing any socks. He lay naked and glowing before Harry and he wanted to keep him like that forever. His dick was flushed and angry, curving up towards his stomach and leaking at the tip.

Harry crawled halfway up his body and wasted no time in wrapping his lips around Louis’ length and taking it all the way down. Having no-gag reflex came with many perks. Louis was thick and heavy on his tongue. He was perfect.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ!”_

Louis’ hips bucked up involuntarily and his hands flew up to tug on Harry’s curls. Harry felt precome drip down his throat and it spurred him on more. He held Louis’ hips down with both hands and worked him over with just his mouth. He alternated between bobbing his head quickly and dragging his lips up and down Louis’ shaft in a painstakingly slow manner. Louis was cursing up a storm and mumbling unintelligibly above him. He reached up with one hand to roll Louis’ nipples between his fingers one at a time as he suckled at the head of his dick.

“Harry—fuck—Harry wait, stop, stop!”

Harry pulled off at once with a loud pop. His throat was already wrecked and he felt the spit dribble down his chin.

“What? What’s the matter?”

“No—nothing,” Louis said, lifting himself up on his elbows. He was a mess. “Fuck that was so good, you’re perfect. But I don’t want to come like that. Want—want to come on your cock.”

“Fuck yeah, okay.”

Harry scrambled up to kiss Louis’ on the lips. He thought briefly of pulling away in case Louis was disgusted but the way he moaned and stuck his tongue into Harry’s mouth told him otherwise.

“Do you have stuff?” he panted against Louis’ lips.

“Yeah but wait,” Louis said. Harry should have been warned by the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Harry found himself suddenly on his back with Louis on top of him. And fuck if that didn’t make his dick harder than it already was.

“Fuck, Louis!”

“M’strong, you know,” Louis said with a smirk. “And now it’s _my_ turn, yeah?”

“Fuck yeah yeah.” Louis could have anything he wanted. Harry was willing to give him the world if he asked.

Louis smirked wickedly and moved to the end of the bed. Harry watched wordlessly as he lifted his leg, pulled off his boot and then his sock. He did the same with the other and then moved to lie on top of Harry’s lower half, his face inches away from his still clothed dick.

“These,” he said as he trailed a finger across the laurel tattoos on Harry’s hips, “are fucking lovely.”

Harry didn’t manage to get the “thank you” past his lips once Louis began to run his tongue over them. God that felt _so_ good. He wanted to feel like this for the rest of his life. Louis slowly and deliberately ran his tongue under the waistband of Harry’s jeans. Back and forth a few times until Harry was ready to scream. Thankfully Louis popped open the button of his jeans and pulled them down his thighs. Harry kicked them off as fast as humanly possible. He could cry from the feeling of relief that coursed through him when his dick was finally free.

“No pants, Harold?!”

“No…pants. Don’t like…to feel…restricted.”

“Christ.”

Louis kissed up both of his inner thighs and when he wrapped his lips around the head of Harry’s dick, he nearly screamed again. He felt precome blurt angrily from his already steadily leaking tip.

“Louis _fuck,”_ he exhaled. “If you want to come on my cock, you’re gonna have to stop that right now.”

Louis pulled off at once and crawled up to sit astride Harry’s hips. Their cocks brushed together and Harry saw white. Louis reached over to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer, rummaging around for what he was looking for. Harry couldn’t help but run his hands up and down Louis’ sides.

“Oi stop that!” Louis said with a breathy laugh as he closed the drawer and straddled Harry once more. “Tickles.”

“Good to know.”

“Fuck off!” Louis placed the condom packet by Harry’s head. He popped open bottle of lube and squirted a decent amount onto his fingers. “Now be a good boy and watch, Harold.”

“Wha—”

Harry’s voice died in his throat as he watched Louis reach behind to finger himself. This boy was going to be the death of him, for real. Harry didn’t care. This was all he’d ever need for the rest of his life.

“Look, don’t touch.”

Harry watched Louis’ face in a helpless silence as he worked himself open. His hands gripped Louis’ hips so tight he was sure there was going to be bruises in the morning. Louis didn’t seem to mind. His face was screwed up in concentration and his eyes were closed as he added a second finger and then third. Sweat was dripping down his face and he was biting his lip raw. Harry knew when Louis hit his spot from the way his eyes shot open and the whimper that escaped his lips.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby,” Harry found himself saying. “Get yourself open and ready for me, come on.”

“Want you inside me,” Louis whined as he rode his own fingers. “Now. Want you now.”

“Come on, come on!”

Louis pulled fingers out of himself and grabbed for the condom with his clean hand. He ripped it open with his teeth and hastily rolled it down Harry’s length. He wasted no time in coating Harry’s dick with a generous amount of lube before tossing the bottle off to the side. He took Harry’s dick in his hand and positioned himself over it. Harry helped as much as he could by holding tightly onto Louis hips.

When Louis started to slowly sink down on him, he saw stars and fireworks and massive explosions. Louis felt so good around him; tight and hot and everything out of his wildest dreams.

“You okay?” he asked when Louis was seated fully, bum flush to his hips.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis panted as he shifted slightly. “Takes some getting used to. You’re really fucking big.”

Harry felt himself blush at that. He had been told that before but hearing it from Louis in such a reverent tone was more than he ever knew he needed.

“Okay, I’m good, fuck!” he cried out as he started to swivel his hips in circular motions. Harry gripped his hips impossibly tighter as Louis began to properly ride him.

“You like that?” Louis asked, snapping his hips harshly. “You like when I ride you?”

“Fuck yes,” Harry moaned. “Love the way you look above me. Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Louis, so fucking beautiful. And you’re so good for me.”

“Yeah? Fuck! Oh _fuck!”_ Louis pitched forward and gripped his shoulders with both hands. “You like fucking me?”

“Yes yes yes fuck.”

“How about me fucking you?” Louis ground out, moving his hips harder and faster like a goddamn champion rider. “Do you want that?”

“Yeah fuck. Want that.” Harry thrusted his hips upwards and Louis screamed.

“Fuck, right there, right there!”

From then on they kept up a steady pace, Louis grinding down as Harry thrusted up. It wasn’t very long before he felt the fire rip through his abdomen and lick at the base of his spine.

“I’m fucking close, Louis!”

“Me too,” Louis cried out, his hips moving erratically now. “Fuck me too, fuck, m’gonna come.”

Harry gripped Louis’ dick and he pumped it one, two, three times before Louis was coming between them long and hard with a choked off moan. He collapsed on top of Harry and mouthed lazily at his neck.

“Harry,” he rasped weakly in the softest, fucked out voice. “Come for me.”

Harry only had to thrust up into him a few more times before he shot hard into the condom. The world around them seemed to slow and it took a few moments for them to come back down to Earth.

Harry gently rolled Louis onto his back and pulled out as gingerly as he could. Louis hissed when he did and he pressed a quick kiss to his mouth in apology.

“Bathroom?”

“Mmmmff.”

“What?” Harry asked with a laugh. Louis was beyond fucked out and barely coherent.

“Over...there.”

Harry quickly found out that “over there” was the door on the far side of Louis’ bedroom. He made quick work of disposing the condom and finding a flannel to clean them up with. He wet it under the water in the sink and hastily cleaned himself. When he got back to the bed, Louis was slightly more alert. Harry cleaned him quickly with the flannel, taking extra care on his sensitive areas. And then he was back in bed, under the covers, Louis cuddled up to his chest, his feet tucked between Harry’s shins. He very much liked this quiet, extra affectionate version of Louis.

“I should send Mel a fruit basket.”

“What?”

“Or a big bouquet of flowers.”

Louis tilted his head to stare up at him quizzically. “What the fuck are you on about, Harold?”

“I should send Mel a present,” Harry said slowly. “None of this would have happened if her pub didn’t exist.”

The tops of Louis’ cheeks became pink as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth. They were eye to eye. “Maybe I should too.”

“Is this---” Harry cut himself off. Maybe this wasn’t really the time for a serious talk. But he needed to know. “I just---I don’t want to sound clingy or weird or---” He tripped over his words.

“Harry, what, love?” Louis asked. He moved away from him in favour of propping himself up on his elbow. He tucked a wayward curl behind Harry’s ear and he felt himself lean into the touch. “What is it?”

“Is this—does this feel different?” Harry couldn’t meet Louis’ gaze. He wasn’t sure what he was going to find there. “I don’t want to rush you or anything. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Harold, that was the best fuck of me entire life!” Louis exclaimed and poked him in the chest. “I’d be mad not to keep you around.” He tilted Harry’s face up with a finger under his chin. “Look, I’ve never been good at the boyfriend thing.” His face softened and he smiled “But, I want to try, I think. No, I don’t think. I do.” He shyly added, “And I think I may like you quite a little bit. A lot. Very much.”

Harry grinned and his chest felt like it was filled with air. “Well, Louis, I think I may like you quite a little bit. A lot. Very much.”

He pulled Louis towards him and began kissing him in earnest. It was slow and sweet at first but quickly became filthy and heated. Louis’ hands were in his hair and he had slung his leg over Harry’s thigh. It was no surprise that they were both hard again and rutting against each other in minutes.

“Want to fuck you,” Louis gasped into his mouth. “Really fucking bad.” And Harry wanted to, oh fuck did he. “But I’m not gonna last.”

“Me---fuck—me either.”

Harry was struck with an idea then and he reached between their bodies to take both of their cocks in one hand. “Can I—” he began but Louis bucked into him and moaned and it was confirmation enough. Harry used their mingling precome as he dragged his hand up and down their shafts.

“Harry, I—oh fuck, yes!” Louis yanked on his hair harshly as he continued to buck his hips forward. “I—I have a confession to make.”

“Yeah?” Harry was focused on the slide of his hand and how amazing it felt for his dick to be next to Louis’ in such an intimate embrace. “What is it?”

“That night—at the bar—oh fuck yes, like that.”

“What about it?”

“I—I—did it on purpose! Oh fuck, Harry!” Louis shouted as he came between them, come painting them both. “Oh fuck, oh fuck.” He instantly batted Harry’s hand away and gripped his dick in his small but strong hand. Harry felt himself ascend to Heaven when Louis began to jerk him off roughly.

“What? What did you do?!”

Louis didn’t reply. He quickened his pace and the only sounds were their ragged breaths filling the room. Louis pressed his thumb into his slit and he came with a shout, adding to the mess on their bodies. Louis’ head fell forward and he rested their foreheads together.

“That night,” Louis said quietly, shyly. “I noticed you as soon as you walked in. I saw how hard you were concentrating on your game. So, I decided to be loud to get your attention.”

“You what?!” Harry outright laughed and kissed him hard on the mouth. “You are going to be a handful, aren’t you, Louis?”

“You think you can handle me, Harold?” he shot back with a familiar glint in his eyes.

“I’m always up for a challenge.” The drying come on his stomach somewhat brought him back to reality. “We should get cleaned up.”

“Mmmm no wait,” Louis said, burrowing into his chest and squeezing his arms around his middle. “In a few minutes.”

“Okay, fine. Just a few minutes.”

They may have fallen asleep a few moments later and woken up sticky and uncomfortable but it was totally worth it.

***

The next morning, after Harry made good on his promise to eat Louis out until he cried and Louis returned the favour with an enthusiastic blowjob in the shower, they found themselves in a comfortable silence at Louis’ kitchen table, eating the fry-up Harry insisted on cooking.

Sitting across from each other, feet tangled together under the table, they ate in contented silence. Until Louis decided they needed to get to know one another which to him meant a game of rapid fire questions. Harry wrote the questions on a piece of paper while Louis made fun of him for being such an organized dork. Considering the state of Louis’ flat, which he finally good a good look at in the light of day, Harry was sure he needed someone with his stellar skills of organization.

“Ready?”

“I thought I was supposed to be the teacher.”

“Louis!”

“Yes, I’m ready, Mr. Harold.”

Harry flipped him off and pointed at the list of questions. Louis rolled his eyes and took an exaggerated deep breath. He really was going to be handful. Harry was up for the challenge.

“Question one—”

“You don’t have to read the questions,” Louis cut him off, food flying from his mouth. “We’ll read ‘em silently and answer.”

“Fine, but—”

“Christ, Curly, this is supposed to be rapid fire!” Louis pushed his empty plate away from himself and leaned towards Harry with his elbows on the table.

“Okay okay!” Harry gestured to the paper. They read silently for a few moments and began.

“Tomlinson.”

“Styles.”

“Sexy! Umm—twenty-eight.”

“Twenty-six.”

“Doncaster.”

“Cheshire.”

On and on it went until the paper was on the floor in tattered shreds and Louis had somehow ended up across the table and on Harry’s lap in the midst of a weird slap-tickle fight. Harry very much liked having a lapful of Louis.

“We’re gonna break the chair.”

“Are you calling me fat, Curly?”

“Yes.”

Louis made an indignant noise that was more of a squawk. Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his grumpy kitten face. He leaned forward and kissed Louis until his pout turned into a smile.

“Of course not,” Harry whispered, touching his nose to Louis’. “You’re perfect. Wouldn’t change a thing.” And then for good measure he added, “You carry all your weight in your bum, anyways.”

Harry cackled and grabbed Louis’ arse in both hands and squeezed before he could bite back with a smart remark. The moment quickly became heated and Louis bucked his hips forward as he tangled their mouths together. Harry felt his dick stir in his jeans and he forced himself to pull back.

“No, no,” he said. “We can’t. I really need to go soon. And if you start, I’m not gonna want to stop.”

“So what? Don’t stop.” Louis punctuated his statement with a slow swivel of his hips. “Keep going.”

Harry groaned and it took all the strength he possessed to resist. He grabbed Louis by the hips and hauled him up and onto the table. Harry stood with great difficulty. His dick had been _very_ interested already. And judging by the tent in his trackies, so had Louis’. Harry placed his hands on either side of Louis’ hips and leaned down.

“Told ya you didn’t weigh anything,” he said with one last lingering kiss. “But I really need to go. Promise I’ll make it up to you.” He walked towards the door, patting his pockets to make sure he had his phone and wallet and keys.

“Tonight?” Louis asked, a _too_ innocent look on his face.

_Evil, evil boy._

“No, you menace,” Harry replied as he slipped into his boots. “Tomorrow, after I finish work.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Am so.”

“Nope.”

“Louis!”

“Oh fine, you big oaf.” He smiled in a way that Harry was beginning to think was his favourite. “You’re very fun.”

Harry blew him a kiss and reached for the door knob. He turned it and pulled the door open a mere inch before he heard Louis call him.

“Harold wait!”

Harry turned and had just enough time to open his arms to catch Louis as he barrelled towards him. His back hit the door and slammed it shut. Louis grinned up at him.

“What are—”

Harry trailed off as he felt Louis’ hand sneak into his back pocket. Maybe he did have time for one more round. He didn’t really need to go grocery shopping did he? Surely his cat would survive another couple of hours without food?

“Aha!”

Harry shook himself out of his daze and looked down at Louis who shook his battered iPhone with the pink case at him. Harry’s big phone made Louis’ hand look even smaller than it was.

“You were about to leave without my number again, you bloody idiot!” The words held no venom. Louis’ eyes sparkled with mirth and his lips were twisted into a smirk.

“No password? Christ, Harold, have some sense.”

Harry shook his head fondly as he watched Louis type in his number. His face was scrunched up as he concentrated.

“Need to find the right emoji,” he mumbled to himself. “Ahh there! Perfect!” Louis clicked the button to close his phone’s display and swiftly returned the phone to Harry’s back pocket. He gave Harry’s arse a little squeeze before pecking him on the lips and moving a step back.

“You may leave now, Curly.”

“I have my work cut out for me, don’t I?” Harry kissed him once more, he couldn’t resist before opening the door with the intention to leave for real this time. “Bye Louis.”

Louis’ soft voice followed him out the door and straight into his heart.

“Bye Harry.”

An hour later, after a quick trip to Tesco’s and a _very_ excited phone call to Niall who told him it was about time and to never call him before one p.m. on a Saturday again, Harry found himself sitting on his couch wondering what to do next.

He was happy, he was _so_ goddamn happy and it was all thanks to Louis. Louis, who’d come into his life like a whirlwind and left him breathless, made him so happy. They’d only spent a handful of hours together but it felt like more, it felt like a lifetime. Harry was confident that he wanted it to be. And it was going to be. He just _knew._

“I think I really like him, Sassy,” he said to the cat sprawled across his lap. She looked at him for a few moments and then nuzzled her head into his stomach. That was all the confirmation he needed.

It’d only been an hour but he couldn’t wait. He picked up his phone from the coffee table and searched the contacts for Louis’ number. He furrowed his brow in confusion. There was nothing under ‘L’. He scrolled a bit more. Nothing under ‘T’ either. He didn’t get it. He frantically scrolled up to the top of his contact list. And then he saw it. A single emoji. An 8-ball. Harry snorted loud enough to scare Sassy off of his lap.

“Cheeky minx.”

Harry quickly typed out a text message and sent it before he could second guess himself.

_Really, Louis? An 8-ball?_

His phone vibrated with a response nearly two seconds later.

**don’t be a hater, Harold.**

_You’re impossible._

**Am not. was waitin for you to text. I don’t have your number. Quite slow, Styles.**

_Quite annoying, Tomlinson._

**Lies.**

**You.**

**LOOOOOOOOOOVE.**

**It.**

**Curly.**

Harry snorted to himself again. Christ, he was so endeared. He was so close to saying _those_ words, as crazy as it was. But he wasn’t going to do that yet. He was insane but he wasn’t that insane. Maybe.

_So what if I do._

**knew it.**

_You really are gonna be a handful aren’t you?_

**;)**

Harry sighed to himself happily as he fell back against the couch. This was going to be one hell of an adventure. Harry would be thanking the fates every day for the rest of his life for bringing him Louis Tomlinson.

***

**_Four Years Later_ **

“But why?!”

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Louis stood between him and the door of the flat they had bought after their first anniversary together. It wasn’t necessarily big but it was perfect for the two of them. It was home. Even Sassy hadn’t minded the move. After a few months.

“Louis, come on—”

“No, Harry, really, tell me!”

Harry couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. Louis was so infuriating sometimes. It was moments like these he wanted to kiss him breathless or bend him over the nearest surface and smack his arse until he cried. Both, as he had found out over the years, were effective ways at shutting Louis up. Louis though, massive brat that he was, often enjoyed provoking Harry on purpose. Louis was proper annoying when he wanted to be, which was often. Harry wouldn’t trade him for the world.

“Louis,” he said, softer. “Come on.”

Then Louis pouted and even after four years together, it worked like a charm, much to Harry’s chagrin. There was no way in hell he could resist Louis’ perfect, pouting face.

“You know why,” Harry said tiredly. This was not the first time they had had this argument. “It’d be weird.”

“Weird?”

“Yes?”

“Having our wedding reception in Mel’s would be weird?”

“Yes!” Harry sputtered loudly. “Our wedding is _next week,_ Lou. Between my family, your family, and our friends, that’s over a hundred. That many people can’t fit comfortably in the pub.”

Louis grumbled under his breath in a way that Harry knew meant he agreed. But he wasn’t going to give up that easily either.

“But Haz,” he practically purred, pulling Harry towards him by the shirt sleeve. They were close enough to feel each other’s breath against their faces. “That was where you proposed to me.”

“I know, petal,” Harry said. He gently pushed Louis’ fringe out of his eyes. It had gotten long. Not as long as Harry’s shoulder length brown curls but still pretty long. “And it was where I fucked you after I proposed to you.”

“And we didn’t get caught.”

“No, we didn’t,” Harry agreed with a smirk. That was a great day. “And it was where we first met. We have had a lot of firsts there.”

“So, yeah then?”

“No. But,” Harry added quickly before Louis could start whining again. “How about a compromise?”

“M’listening.”

“How about,” Harry began, placing a kiss on the tip of Louis’ nose. “After the ceremony—” A kiss to his left cheekbone. “You and I—” A kiss to his right cheekbone. “Go to the pub before the reception.” A kiss to his nose again. “And we have our first drink as a married couple.” A light kiss on his lips. “And our first fuck as a married couple.”

Harry enjoyed the way Louis’ eyebrows rose into his hairline and how his breathing stopped for a full five seconds. His answer was to surge forward and press their mouths together in a bruising kiss. They were both panting when they finally pulled apart.

“I hate you,” Louis rasped.

“No you don’t.”

“No,” Louis whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips. “I really don’t.”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed deeply again and Harry’s brain to calculate how much time they had for a quickie, maybe a couple of hurried hand jobs, before he was suddenly pushed away. Louis straightened his royal blue jumper and fixed his fringe. He fixed Harry with a mock-stern expression.

“We’re already late, Harold,” he said with a shake of his head. “You shouldn’t waste so much time!”

With a loud cackle he opened the door and stepped out into the hall, launching into a rant about something or other. Harry locked the door behind them and stared at his fiancé as his heart flip-flopped hopelessly in his chest.

These past four years had been the best he’d ever lived so far. Louis knew how to keep him on his toes, that was for sure. But he was also the best person Harry had ever known. Louis was kind and soft and he had the biggest heart. They had been through really amazing times together and were there for each other when things went to shit. They were a part of each other’s families and had merged their friends together into one tight unit. They went on many planned holidays and impromptu weekend road trips. They laughed together, they cried, they fought, they made up, they fucked, and they made love. It was them against the world; the dream team.

Louis was his and he was Louis’. The two of them belonged to each other now, forever, and always. Harry couldn’t wait to see what the next chapter of their lives brought. From marriage to children and beyond, he wanted everything with Louis.

Harry would truly never stop thanking the fates for the loud, obnoxious boy who made him lose a game of darts. He may have lost the game but what he had gained more than made up for it.

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! Please leave me some kudos or a comment to tell me how I did. :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @sunshinetommo28


End file.
